Blast from the Past
by Ms.PrettyInPink
Summary: *Chapter 4 Uploaded! They have the 'Other Kim' back and safe, but at what cost?*Rangers go back in time, run into 'familiar' faces and new perils....R/R :)
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own them, I use them for my stories…and I must say I enjoy it.

**Plot:** The Rangers are sent back in time to save the earth from evil…lol you could've guessed that one. If ya wanna know more, you have to read..

**Plea:** Please review! Or at least read, I worked on it because it came to me when I was sitting in bed one night, yes I know, sad.

**Timeline:** Kim left not too long ago, this is before the letter, and no I'm sorry though I do not really like Kat, there's no Kat bashing in this one. She's good in this one…though it's a Tommy/Kim one…hehe I mean come on its me now…

Hope you enjoy it, I worked on it all day today. There will be more, that is if I get good reviews if not…ah well I'll keep working on my others…which I am doing!


	2. Chap 1

The day was like any other day. The six teens were seated at their normal table, talking and carrying on as if nothing was wrong… Was that ever far from the truth. 

"Rocky!" Katherine Hillard's thick Aussie accent rang though the air as she glared over at the man in question.

"What?! Were you going to finish these?" he asked as he stuffed another fry into his mouth. She shook her head and sighed.

"Well not now."  She laughed lightly and took a sip of her smoothie. Adam Park looked up from his Chemistry book and laughed, while Billy Cranston shook his head, an amused smile on the genius' lips.

"Hey guys what's up?" Aisha Campbell's voice floated over as she made her way over to the table.  Kat was about to answer when there was a low rumble and the ground began to shake.

"This cannot be good." Adam sighed and closed his Chemistry book. Billy looked around and shook his head as the people went running out of the Juice Bar.

"Ok guys, this is really not good." Tommy Oliver ran over from where he was practicing on the mats.

"Way to go Tom, you noticed the obvious." Aisha said sarcastically as the others stood up.

"The last time this occurred, we actually became Power Rangers." Billy commented as the group made their way down the steps toward shelter.  They stopped mid step when they felt themselves being lifted.

"De ja vu." Billy muttered as the six teens were teleported out of the Juice Bar in their respective colors.

***

          "ALPHA, HAVE YOU TELEPORTED THE RANGERS IN?" Zordon asked as his brow furrowed further.

"Ay-Yi-Yi Zordon, yes teleportation has been activated, they will be arriving…" Six streaks of multi-colored light entered the Command Center. "Right now."

"What's going on Zordon?" Tommy asked as they looked up at the mentor. Zordon sighed.

"RANGERS, I'M AFRAID RITA AND LORD ZEDD HAVE BEEN TAMPERING WITH THE PAST." 

"That can never be good."  Aisha murmured as they listened on. Adam nodded in silent agreement.

"YOU'RE RIGHT AISHA, IT ISN'T GOOD AT ALL. THAT IS WHY I NEED YOU SIX TO GO BACK IN TIME AND DEFEAT THEIR MONSTER."

"Why exactly are they doing this Zordon?" Kat curiously asked as her face mirrored the concern the others wore.

"WELL KATHERINE, WITH THE CITY UNDER ATTACK AND NO PROTECTION, THEY'D HAVE EVERY CHANCE TO HARM IT SO THAT NONE OF YOU WOULD EVER BE POWER RANGERS."

"And we have to stop this monster before it's too late." Billy stated matter-of-factly. Zordon gave a short nod of the head.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, RANGERS, YOU MUST LEAVE IMMIDATELY, BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE." Their elder informed them. Tommy nodded and looked at the others.

"I'm ready to go." He stated and the others nodded. "As is everyone else."

"VERY WELL, ALPHA SET IN THE COORDINATES FOR THE TIME THEY HAVE TO GO BACK INTO." The little robot nodded and placed the coordinates then looked over at the rangers.

"Rangers, be prepared to teleport in 10, 9, 8, 7…"

"Wait! Zordon will we be in contact with you?" Tommy asked quickly, cutting off Alpha's counting. 

"THE POWER WILL PROTECT YOU, BE SAFE MY CHILDREN." Was his only answer.

"6,5,4,3…."

"I sure hope this isn't a bumpy ride, I get teleportation sick." Rocky joked and Aisha threw him a death glare.

"2,1…Teleportation engaged." With that the rangers were teleported out.  Alpha shook his robotic head and looked up at Zordon. "Where exactly were they being teleported to Zordon?"

The old Sage's face almost had an amused look on it. "LETS JUST SAY, THEY BETTER KNOW HOW TO TWIST AND DO THE SWIM."

***

                    The rangers got to their location after what seemed like ages.  Their surroundings were strangely familiar.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." Rocky muttered as he looked around. Tommy walked around and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Aisha asked, looking very confused. Kat and Billy nodded, wanting to know.

"We actually never really left." He smiled.  Kat looked at him then looked down at herself for the first time since they had landed and let out a gasp.

"What's wrong Kat?" Adam turned to look at her. She looked up at him then looked around.

"Look at us, we look like…" She began and Aisha followed suit, looking down at herself.

"Like we just walked out of Angel Grove and walked into Grease." She finished.  Billy looked at the others and shook his head.

"This is crazy! We look like we're in…"

"The 50's." They all said in unison. The two girls looked at one another and laughed lightly. Kat's outfit consisted of a pair of pink flood-type pants, black flats, a white form fitting polo shirt and a black leather jacket to complete the ensemble. 

"Well at least I like my outfit." Aisha sighed as she looked down upon her yellow skirt that came mid-calf, a pair of black flats, and a white form fitting polo with a yellow collar.

"And don't you all just look like quadrouplets." Kat and Aisha snickered as they looked at the guys, whose outfits were almost identical, except for the shirts; tight Levi's jeans, white socks, black shoes, different colored shirts for their respective colors and black leather jackets. 

"Can we say 'Happy Days'?" Aisha said then kept laughing at her own joke, then was joined by Kat. Tommy glared at the two females and shook his head.

"I feel like Michael Jackson, circa 1980 something." Rocky complained, as Adam smirked and began humming "Billie Jean."  Rocky glanced over at his friend and shook his head.

"Well if it's a normal day, I think you know where we should be." Billy stated and looked around. 

"The Youth Center?" Rocky asked hopefully. Adam shook his head and Tommy sighed.

"School, we should be at school." He muttered and began walking towards Angel grove High. 

"Man, even in the past, boy still doesn't like school." Aisha joked as her and Kat rounded behind the rest of the group on their way to school. 

***

"You know, how are we supposed to know what the monster looks like?" Rocky asked in a whisper as they came closer to the large high school. Kat looked over at him and sighed.

"You know, monsterish looking, not really human, sort of gives it away." She replied as they walked up the stone steps of the school. 

"Is it just me, or do you expect people to start dancing and singing about coming back to school?" Adam joked lightly as they entered. The others laughed and shook their heads.

"You're not alone Park, you're not alone." Tommy commented. They wandered the halls, sort of lost as to where they were supposed to be.

"Ok Tommy, what are we supposed to do? I mean we have no idea what are classes are, or anything." Aisha said as they walked.

"Aisha has a point, where going to look very suspicious just walking around." Billy agreed.

"Hi William." A girl giggled as she walked by them. Billy looked over at others and gave them a confused look.

"Say hi back." Adam hissed. Billy lost his 'deer caught in the headlights' look and smiled over at the girl.

"Hi Bethany." He replied and waved slightly at her. She giggled again and kept walking.

"How'd you know her name?" Rocky asked as he watched the girl walk off. Billy simply shrugged.

"It just appeared in my mind, and I said it, and it happened to be right."

"This is just strange, have any thoughts on it Tommy…Tommy?" Kat asked as she waved her hand in front of his face, but he seemed to be in a daze. Kat followed his gaze and smiled lightly.

          She was floating down the hall. Even in the past, she seemed to be flawless. In her pink poodle skirt, her form fitting sweater top with a pink "K" etched onto it, and her caramel colored silky hair put up into a ponytail with a pink ribbon tied around it. 

"Is that?" Aisha said softly as she looked down the hall where the vision that had caught Tommy's eye was walking, surrounded by a bunch of people. 

"Kimberly." Tommy said softly as she neared them. She raised her eyes and met his. Her smile turned to a brighter smile. 

"Tommy!" she said joyously as she walked up to the group and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.  Tommy instantly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, drawing her closer.

"I've missed you Kim." He whispered softly. She giggled lightly and pulled away, and looked at him confused.

"You saw me last night you silly goose." She smiled up at him, her eyes full of love. He looked at her confused.

"I think I would've remembered…"

"You know how bad his memory is Kimberly." Aisha cut in and smiled at one of her best friends. Kim looked over at Aisha and laughed lightly.

"You're right 'Sha, I forget how horrible his memory is." Kim pulled her gaze from Tommy and looked over at the other girl. "Love the outfit." She commented and smiled again.

"Thanks Kim." She replied. The other's crowded around their 'friend' and talked for a bit.

"How was the field trip?" she asked.  They all looked at one another with looks of confusion.

"You know, the one you went on for American History? You went to that Museum?" she reminded them.

"Oh yeah! How could we forget?" Kat replied and smiled. "It was great Kim, very interesting facts." She assured the other girl. Kim smiled over at Kat and made a face.

 "You all went and had fun and I had to stay here and  go to all my classes." Adam looked over at her.

"Why didn't you come again?" he asked. Kim gave him one of her patented 'duh' looks. "Remember silly, I took Home Economics instead of American History, therefore I didn't go."

"Right silly me." He smiled at her and nodded. Rocky's stomach growled and they all laughed.

"Just in time, come on, lets get out of here." Kim smiled and began walking towards the main doors.

"But wait, what about school?" Tommy asked as he held her hand, still having not moved. She turned to him and shook her head, smiling.

"Did you all get a mild case of amnesia or something? The school day is over, now come on, I know a table with milkshakes with our names on them." 

"Yeah amnesia, I guess that's what you'd call it." Rocky nodded and followed Kim out of the school, the others followed, Tommy still in a trance-like state was jarred back into reality by Billy.

"Yeah huh?" he said and looked at Billy. "What's wrong Billy?"

"This is all very fortunate that we've found Kim's ancestor, but apparently we're also living our ancestor's lives, though we know what our futures are like, and this Kim knows nothing." 

"What are you trying to say?"

"She needs to know who we really are Tommy, I know you're enjoying her back in your arms, but this isn't your Kimberly, she belongs to another Tommy." Billy said gently as the two men walked down the hall. As much as Tommy hated to admit it, his want for 'his' Kimberly would have to be put on the backburner for a while.

"So do I have to tell her? I mean, what if I don't and just pull away a bit? So I don't become attached." He said quickly. Billy chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"You're already attached, you were attached from the moment she graced that main hall with her presence." 

"Hey you slowpokes! Hurry it up, Rocky is pretty hungry." Kim called out to the two guys. They looked at her and smiled.

"When isn't he hungry?" Tommy muttered and Billy laughed. "We're coming Beautiful…" he said and could feel Billy's gaze on him. "Sorry, force of habit." He sighed. 

"Tell her soon, the faster we get this done and get out of here, the faster she can get her real 'Tommy' back." He said matter-of-factly and walked towards the group. Tommy nodded and walked behind the group.

"Hey cheer up Fonzy, lets see a smile." Kat said with her hands on her hips. He smiled at her.

"Fine Sandra Dee, I'm smiling." He replied. She glared at him and shook her head, and laughed. 

"Out of all the 50's movies, and you had to go calling me Sandra Dee."

"Hey, you fit her character so well."  He grinned and before she could say anything else he ran towards Kim and wrapped his arms around her. Kat sighed.

"Even in the past, those two were meant for each other, now that's just sick." She joked with herself and caught up with the rest of the group.

***

The group walked into the Youth Center and were taken aback. It looked like a 50's diner. "Now I really feel like I'm in Grease, just start singing 'Summer Lovin'." Adam shook his head. Kim looked over at him then up at Tommy.

"Summer Lovin? Grease? What?" He smiled and shook his head, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"Nevermind Beautiful, but I need to talk to you." He said remembering that she technically wasn't his.

"Oh ok Tommy, guys we'll be back." She announced as the others made their way over to their usual table 'back home'. Tommy led Kim out of the Youth Center and Aisha looked over at Billy.

"Ok, what's going on with those two?" She asked the genius who told the others what he had told Tommy.

"This must be so hard on him, he really misses 'his' Kim." Rocky sighed and the others nodded in agreement. 

"But he needs to do it, because if he tells her, and she knows anything, she can help." Billy said, feeling very guilty for making one of his friends go though the pain of telling the one he loved the truth.

"Yeah we understand Billy-boy its not your fault. I just hope she doesn't freak out. That's the last thing he needs." Kat sighed.

"Hey guys, what'll it be?" a familiar voice asked. They all looked up to see the smiling face of Ernie.

"Ernie! You're here too?" Rocky asked amazed. Ernie gave him a look then glanced over at Aisha.

"Is Rocko ok? Yeah I'm here, I own the joint, why wouldn't I be here?" Kat shot Rocky a look then smiled up at Ernie. 

"You know how he gets when he's hungry, its just lack of food, give us the usual." She said and he wrote it down.

"I'll be back, go try out the new jukebox, its great." He smiled and walked off. They all looked at each and sighed collectively.

"Lets just not talk to anyone for the rest of the time while we're here." Aisha suggested.

"Deal, just as long as I get my fries." Rocky laughed. The rest of them shook their heads and smiled.


	3. Chap 2

            Kim walked silently next to Tommy as they neared the Angel Grove Park. She looked up at the guy she had fallen in love with, or who she thought she was in love with and smiled at him. He looked up from staring down at his hands and smiled back at her.

"What's wrong Tommy?" she asked as they neared a bench. He sat down and motioned for her to follow. She sat down next to him and gazed at him, a hint of worry in her eyes.  "Tommy?" She prompted.

"Nothing's wrong Beautiful, I just have to tell you something." He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it and put her hand over his.   
  
"Well tell me then silly, you have me all worried." She said softly. He nodded and sighed. 

"I really don't know how to say this." He started then looked over at the lake in front of them, then back at her. The sunlight cast a glow around her and his smile widened. "God, you're so beautiful." He murmured. She blushed and looked down at their hands.

"You're not so bad yourself handsome." She replied. He laughed lightly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  He looked away from her and sighed again.

"Kim, I'm not from around here..." He began.

"I know, you moved here a few years ago, I know that." 

"No that's not it, I mean, not from this…era." He sighed and looked up at her, her face was a mask of confusion.

"What are you trying to say?" Kim said softly looking at him. He looked down at the ground and began explaining to her all that was going on and why he and the others were there. He looked up at her to see what her reaction would be.

"So you're not Tommy?" she said after a few minutes of silence. He sighed and nodded.

"I am, just not the Tommy you know." He replied and looked at her. "Kim listen I know this comes as a shock to you but…"

"No, don't say anything. Just stop, where is my boyfriend?" She asked, her calm face no longer as calm.

"Well I'm sort of his temp while we finish this assignment." He said helplessly, not able to think of any other way to put it. 

"I want Tommy back! I want my friends back!" she sniffled and looked at him. "I want you to leave, and I want my Tommy back."

"I understand beautiful but…"

"Don't call me that, so you need my help? Well fine you have it, but don't call me that, and stay away from me." She stood up and looked at him. "Get your friends and tell them to meet back here. I need to go home and change, call their parents and see what I can do." She looks away from him and begins to walk off.

"Kimberly wait!" He calls out. She stopped mid-step and looked at him. 

"What?" she said a bit harshly, crossing her arms over her chest, and diverting her glance to her shoes.

"Thank you." He replied softly. She shrugged and got back to walking towards her home. He sighed and bit his lip to keep from lashing out. Bringing his left wrist towards his mouth, he pressed a button.

"Rocko, its Tommy, you read?" he barked.

***

The others were all sitting around, trying to kill time when a familiar six-tone jingle filled the air. Rocky looked at the others then down at his communicator. He pressed the side button and listened to Tommy's message. 

"Lets move." Kat suggested as they stood up and walked towards the side exit. They had to side step running into Bulk and Skull, or rather their predecessors on the way out. Once in the clear Rocky responded.

"Clear channel you can talk freely." He replied. The others waited for the response from their leader.

"She'll help, I…" he paused and a sigh was heard. "She said she would meet us here at the park, I wanted to see if our communicators worked and they do, I don't know about teleporting or morphing, but we can try when you guys get here."

"Got it, see you in a few." Rocky replied and cut off the transmission. Billy cleared his throat.

"Well if just going by the way his tone sounded, I do not think confronting Kimberly went well." 

"Did you think it would?" Kat replied before they all pressed the teleportation button and to all their surprises, it actually worked. 

***

            Tommy was pacing when the five colored streaks arrived in the park. The others looked around, smiles upon their faces.

"It worked!" Adam said happily as they neared Tommy. He gave a brief nod and cleared his throat. 

"Well let's get down to business." He announced and Aisha snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why am I not surprised, alright, let's do it." Tommy looked around then grabbed for his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"The Ape!"

"The Crane!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Bear!"

"The Frog!"

"The Falcon!"

They morphed into their uniforms and looked at each other. Aisha's grin was hidden beneath her helmet.

"Well all-freakin-right! It worked." She exclaimed, and it was followed by a tiny gasp from behind them. They all turned to see Kim, still wearing the same top she had been but with a pair of black flood pants and white keds, a pink scarf was tied around her neck, and her hair was up.

"Kim, you came." Tommy said from beneath the helmet. She simply nodded and walked up to them.

"I could've sworn it was all some sick joke, but this confirms it, jeepers." She said in awe as she looked over each and every one of them in the suits.

"I'm glad you came, but we have to go on a quick sweep to find this monster." Tommy said matter-of-factly, getting back into leader mode. Kim nodded quickly.

"I called your parents, did the whole 'switcharoo, your child is here, your child is there' thing with your parents, so its ok, they won't worry." 

"Good and now that we don't have to worry about that we can go, come on, before it gets too late and we can't track him down." Adam said firmly. Tommy nodded and placed a gloved hand on Kim's shoulder. She moved away, edging over to Billy. The look of hurt on his face was hidden by the helmet and he silently said a prayer of thanks for it.

"Right so lets go." They began walking away from the spot they were at, leaving Kim behind. She watched their retreating backs and bit her lip. She balled up her fists and gave curt nod.

"Tommy!" she called out. The white ranger stopped and turned around to face the petite girl.

"Yeah Kim?" he asked. She ran up and put a hand on the side of his helmet, her other hand moving to unlatch the helmet. The others watched as she unclasped it and pulled it away from him.

"Be careful ok? You might not be my Tommy, but you're the one that's here for now, and I still care." She said softly then stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and put the helmet in his hands and begins to walk backward.

"Yeah I'll be careful." He replied and put back on the helmet, closing it over his face, and his wide grin. Kim disappeared into the park and he turned to face the others. "Keep your comments to yourself lets go get this guy and get out of here." 

"Aye Leader." Kat and Aisha giggled as they made their way to fight the monster. 

***

            Kim walked in the park, her hands in the pockets of her jacket and smiled lightly. She missed Tommy horribly, and she wanted him back. She shook  her head, the day's events playing in her head, Tommy telling her that he was someone else, her friends being other people, and those suits!

"Jeepers." She said again in awe to herself. She had to admit, Tommy was looking quite nice clad in it… "Stop that Kimberly, he isn't your boyfriend!" she scolded herself. 

"Well, if it isn't the former pink power brat." A voice snarled. Kim's head snapped up and she looked at where it was coming from.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice had a slight tremble in it. The voice laughed harshly and came out from behind the oak it was behind.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me." Goldar said menacingly as he came closer. Kim looked around her to see if she could run anywhere. "You can run but you can't hide Pinky." He drew his sword and stepped closer.

"Get away from me monkey breath!" she yelled and did the only thing she could think of doing at the moment, with one fluid movement her foot made contact with Goldar's midsection, sending him flying back into a tree. "Oh my gosh." She muttered as she watched him hit the tree.

"You better run." Goldar groaned as he tried to sit up against the tree. She took off towards the wooded area and ran into yet another unfamiliar face.

"Well what's this? A human?" the mechanical voice asked. She held back her scream as she looked at the monster that resembled a large clock. She stepped back and her eyes widened.

"What are you?" she rasped out looking at it. It gave a harsh laugh and reached out for her, though she moved away.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Timenator, and I'm here to destroy you." he replied trying to get her again. She backed up against a tree, her eyes never leaving his clock face. 

"Oh come on, you really have to come up with better names." A sarcastic voice said from behind the large clock. He turned and Kim sighed in relief.

"And who might you be?" the monster asked, quite annoyed that someone had ruined his plan to get rid of his first victim.

"You're worst nightmare buddy, we're the Power Rangers!" They all got into a fighting stance. Kim moved from being against the tree and ran over to the others, hiding behind Tommy. He looked over at her then turned back to the monster at hand.

"Listen Timenator, we really don't have the time to mess with you, so lets get this done quick." He snapped and pulled out Saba. "Lets take him down guys!"  The others charged towards him and Tommy looked at Kim again.

"You need to go hide, make sure Goldar doesn't see you, I promise we'll come look for you when we're done." Kim nodded that she understood and took off towards a hiding spot. Tommy joined the others in the battle with the impending monster.

***

Meanwhile, in Miami Florida:

            Kimberly Hart couldn't sleep. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock, the digital face read 3:30. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, pushing herself up. She tiptoed out of her room and down the hallway of her apartment. 

"I really need to get over my minor insomnia." She muttered as she walked into the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the jar, making her way to sit down at the breakfast table. She poured herself a glass of milk and turned on the little TV, switching it to the news.

"And in other news in our country, the suburb known as Angel Grove in Sunny California is under attack…" the news bulletin made Kim's head snap up and she turned up the volume.

"Yes apparently there are…monsters? Attacking the rural little city, and one can only wonder, where are those multi-colored heroes known as the Power Rangers?" the anchorwoman on location asked. 

"That's what I'd like to know." Kim shot up and grabbed the phone, she knew it was late but she dialed Aisha's number, but to her disappointment, no one answered. "Crap." She muttered and watched as the scene unfolded on the TV screen. Putties, Tengas, they were running wild, chasing after people.

"Kimberly! What are you doing up? Its 3 something in the morning." A groggy accented voice asked from the kitchen entrance.

"Sorry Candi, didn't mean to wake you up." She apologized to her roommate. Calandra Monroe shrugged and made her way over to the table and looked at the TV.

"Hey, isn't that were you're from Kim?" she asked when she read the news report's title… 'Terror in Angel Grove.' 

"Yeah Candi it is, listen, I have to go make a few calls, I've got to get back home." She stood up and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her. Candi nodded and sat down, still watching the broadcast.

***

Kim was throwing some things into a suitcase when she began to feel tingly all over. This is just what she needed. She grabbed her small bag. "Come on Zordon, don't fail me now." She muttered, praying he was trying to bring her by teleporting her. Her closed her eyes tightly, and sighed, then was gone in a flash of dark pink. 

***

            "Zordon, incoming teleportation." Alpha said as the streak of dark pink came into the command center. Kim looked up and opened her eyes, her smile was light and she dropped her bag, running over to the small robot.

"Alpha!" she said happily and hugged him, he returned the hug and pulled away. 

"Kimberly! I'm so glad you're here." He replied.

"YES KIMBERLY, WE ARE VERY ESTATIC THAT YOU'RE HERE, I JUST WISH IT WAS UNDER BETTER CONDITIONS." Zordon's booming voice added. Kim looked up at him and nodded.

"I was hoping you'd try and contact me, I saw the newscast and I was ready to come home, anyway way I could." She replied. Zordon filled her in on the things that had been happening and she listened intently. 

"Wow talk about crazy, so she's trying to destroy us by getting rid of our ancestors? Never really gave the old bat and her bag of guts credit." Kim muttered. "But what am I supposed to do?" 

"I NEED YOU HERE TO SAVE ANGEL GROVE, WITHOUT THE RANGERS, IT'S SLOWLY BEING TAKEN OVER BY RITA, ZED, AND THEY'RE EVIL."

"But I'm no longer a ranger, I have no power." She protested. "How am I supposed to help if I can't fight?"

"DULCEA AND I HAVE BEEN CONVERSING ABOUT GIVING YOU A SET OF POWERS TO HELP, THAT IS ONLY IF YOU'RE WILLING TO HELP." 

"Of course I want to help! I will not let Rita and Zed take over the only place I can call home." She nodded.

"Incoming projection Zordon, its Dulcea." Alpha interrupted and Zordon gave a short nod.

"WELCOME DULCEA." He greeted his friend. Dulcea appeared in the middle of the command center.

"Thank you old friend, hello Kimberly." She said in her soft voice. Kim smiled and returned the greeting.

"Hello Dulcea, Zordon has told me what you two have been thinking of and I'm willing to help." The projection nodded her head.

"Very well then, Kimberly, I'm going to ask you to close your eyes, and look deep for your spirit animal."

"But the crane is my spirit animal, and I no longer have it." Dulcea's soft chuckle made Kim slightly confused. "Isn't the crane my spirit animal?"

"Someone else's spirit fuels the crane, you now have to find yours again." Kim simply nodded and closed her eyes, focusing. Soon, her outfit was changed, it looked exactly like the regular ninjetti dress except for the fact that is was all black, and the where the seams were a deep pink, like a magenta color. She looked at herself then looked at Dulcea, who was smiling.

"Kimberly, you were once the Crane, very agile and graceful, you now, agile and stealthy, are the Panther."  Kim looked down to see that where the crane coin used to be, there was a panther.

"You command the Panther zord, you still possess the blasters and your weapons are the panther whip, and the panther claws." Dulcea informed her. 

"What about my journey? Don't I have to go on it?" she asked, still not believing that she had the power back.

"What you've gone through since you left is your journey, use your power well Panther, and may the power protect you." with a slight wave to Zordon and a smile to Kimberly, Dulcea vanished.

"KIMBERLY, THERE'S NO TIME TO LOSE." 

"Right, let's wipe these creeps clean." She nodded. She reached for her power coin and realized that it was there. With a smile she grabbed it.

"It's Morphin Time!"  She called out. "The Panther!"

***

            Tommy was thrown back by the Timenator and hit a tree. "God he's strong!" He groaned and stood back up, charging towards the monster.

"Tommy I got your back!" Rocky called out, attacking along side, as they tried to bring him down. 

"Billy, have you found a weak spot yet?" Kat called out as she hit the monster from the back with her power bow. 

"I'm trying, I think it's right in the middle." Billy announced as he back flipped out of the way to not get hit.

"I'm going for it, we don't have much time!" Tommy called out and pulled Saba out of its place. "Lets see what kind of batteries you have!" he yelled and plunged the sword into the middle of the clock. 

"Oh no! You ruined me!" the monster yelled and blew up. They all ducked for cover then came out slowly.

"You think he's gone?" Aisha asked as she came out from behind a bush. They all walked over to where they had been fighting.

"Well there's nothing left, and that was her only plan." Adam sighed. "I think it's safe to say that it's over with."

"We have to find Kim and tell her." Rocky announced. The others were all nodding when a shrill scream cut through the air. "What the…" Rocky began and saw Goldar come out of the darkness, a screaming Kim draped over his shoulders.

"Well I see that you killed our monster, but I found a little parting gift!" he said, smirking. "I have one thing to say, see you in the future!" and with that he disappeared, Kim screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"Save me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Kim no!" Tommy yelled and lunged at Goldar but hit the floor once he disappeared. They all shook their heads.

"This cannot be good." Kat muttered.


	4. Chap 3

          The others looked on as Tommy tried contacting Zordon, but to no avail. He turned and faced the others.

"Nothing, I can't get a decent signal." 

"And we can't teleport there?" Rocky asked. He shook his head and sighed.

"We can't cross through time, Zordon can send us, and bring us back, but we can't." The others' shoulders dropped into defeat, but Billy was struck with an idea.

"There has to be some power." He muttered. Adam looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Power? What power Billy?" The others looked interested in what the young genius had to say.

"Well where the command center is, or was well in this case will be…there is power, there has to be a large magnitude of power to hold a place of such magic…"

"And power! I follow!" Kat said, her smile hidden by her helmet. "And by accessing that power, we can probably breech whatever needs to be passed so we can contact Zordon?"

"Precisely Katherine! All we need to do is…"

"Get to the site of the command center, or would be command center." Adam interrupted and finished Billy's statement.

"Exactly, so what are we waiting for? We might have saved our hides, but we still have to get Kim back here." Tommy said matter-of-factly. 

"Right, teleporting…now" Billy punched a few buttons and in a second they were being teleported to the place where they hoped they would be able to contact Zordon.

***

          "I said let go of me you freak!" Kim screamed and hit Goldar's back with her fists. Goldar muttered something not understandable to her, though she kept screaming.

"Hades! What is that incessant shrieking that is echoing off the walls?" Zed's shrill voice rang out.

"That would be the ex pink power brat Master." Goldar replied and walked into the main chamber, and threw down Kim.

"Hey! That was really uncalled for!" she shouted. Goldar turned around ready to hit her when Zed cried out.

"Touch her and you die." 

"Yes master, Tengas, gag and cuff her!" A group of tengas flapped their way to her and she struggled as they shackled her hands and feet and gagged her. She glared daggers at Zed, who walked over towards her, his staff in hand.

"So this is the pretty pink ranger's ancestor, why they could be twins, You've done well Goldar, take her to a room, make sure she isn't harmed, though don't make the princess too comfortable." He smirked through the mask of steel and turned to walk back over to the throne.

"ZED!!!!!!!" Rita's voice yelled as she stormed into the chamber and glared at her husband.

"Yes motor mouth." He muttered.

"Our plan isn't working! There's some stupid power puke there!" she yelled and pointed towards the Earth. "Out of nowhere and all of a sudden, its' kicking our monsters butts!"

"Well who is it!" he snapped and she pouted.

"Well I don't know, I just know they're against us, and its just one! Not six, but one!" She looked over at the corner to see Kim struggling then looked back over at Zed. "And that is?" she asked.

  
 "Meet Kimberly Hart, our favorite little ex ranger's ancestor. My plan is to use her to lure the rangers in and destroy them, her along with them."

"Zeddy! It's perfect, we kill two birds with one stone, more like seven." She laughed.

"No more like eight including this new pest." Zed reminded her and looked over at Kimberly. "Never thought a Power Ranger would be my best asset." Kim tried lunging at him, only to not get far.

"Watch her struggle, its fun." Goldar smirked.

***

          Kim fought off a few more tengas and putties and sighed. "God this is tiring!" she thought for a moment and smirked. "Time to try out that new fire power." She raised her hand and called out.

"Panther Ninjazord power now!" she watched in amazement as the panther zord came down. "Wow." She murmured. "Lets get to it!" she teleported to the cockpit and began working.

"Now this is what I call a zord!" she laughed as she sent a smaller missile aimed at a large group of putties. Moving around easily through the city without harming any people or buildings, but targeting and hitting all she needed to. 

"This is too easy." She flicked a switch and the Panther zord leaped onto a building, and perched there, waiting for its prey.

"Kimberly, come back to the command center immediately, Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha's voice came through.

"I'm on my way Alpha." She responded and turned the panther around. "Take me home kitty!" she said happily and the panther leaped off the building and made its way to the command center.

***

Tommy and the others arrived at the site of the command center and looked around. They all had powered down and began looking around.

"What should we be looking for Billy?" Rocky asked glancing at the sand that surrounded them.

"Anything that we can get a connection with right?" Aisha suggested as she kicked some sand around.

"Yes, and when we find it, then we can make a direct connection." Billy nodded and scanned around. They were spread out around where they thought the perimeter of the command center would be.

"Hey guys I think I…never mind, its just a rock." Adam muttered and threw the rock over to where Kat was looking. It make a clink noise and she stopped searching.

"That's odd." She said softly. Adam looked over at her and walked towards her spot.

"What is?" she waved him closer and she moved the rock and began batting the sand away with her hand.

"It made a clink noise, sand usually doesn't clink." She replied brushing more sand away, she stopped when she reached something solid.

"Um guys, I think you should come over here, Kat found something!" Adam called out. The others made their way over and looked down. 

"What is it?" Rocky asked as he watched Kat finger what she had found.

"Well it looks like some sort of…lock and its missing a…" she trailed off and her eyes brightened. "Oh my gosh!" 

  
 "What what?" Aisha asked. Kat didn't answer, she took out her power coin and held it up, then looked down at the lock.

"I think I see where you're going with this." Tommy nodded. Kat placed the power coin in the lock and it proved to be a perfect fit.  

"Kat move!" Billy yelled as the ground began to shake and the lock began to move u. They all moved back to see a large pedestal come up out of the ground with a hexagon shape, a circular type lock in every corner, Kat's occupying the top right one.

"You think that's it?" Rocky asked Billy. He shrugged and grabbed his power coin placing it in one of the middle corners. 

"Only one way to find out." The others followed after Billy put in his, Tommy being the last.

"So what now?" He asked after he put his in. Before Billy could answer a gold light shot out from the middle and began showering them in golden sparks.

"We trying contacting." Billy said encouraging Tommy to try. He pressed his communicator.

"Zordon, can you hear us? Zordon." He repeated waiting for an answer.

***

Alpha was looking at the viewing globe, as the destruction hit the city once more when the transmission came through.

  
 "Zordon, can you hear us? Zordon." It came through loud and clear.

"Ay-yi-yi Tommy! We hear you yes!" Alpha replied. There was a sigh of relief and a light chuckle.

"Its good to hear you Alpha." He replied.

"AS IT IS GOOD TO HEAR YOU TOO TOMMY, HOW ARE THINGS?" 

"Great, well not really, we destroyed the monster but we need to get back as soon as possible."  
  


"THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK BUT WHY THE URGENCY IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW?" Zordon asked.

"Well Goldar took Kim with him and has her on the moon palace in the future we need to get back to save her."  
  


"AND SAVE THE CITY, ALPHA BEGIN TELEPORTATION SEQUENCE."  
  


"Beginning sequence now let me just put in the coordinates." He punched it in the pressed the teleportation button. "Teleporting now, Ay-yi-yi Rangers it'll be good to have you home."

"It'll be good to be home Alpha." Tommy replied then cut the transmission. 

***

          The others arrived into the middle of the command center, all smiling and happy. 

  
 "I'm so glad to be back!" Aisha smiled up at Zordon. "I missed you Zordon."  
  


"AS I HAVE MISSED YOU, I'M GLAD YOU ARRIVED, COMPLETED YOUR MISSION AND CAME BACK SAFELY."

"So are we." Kat said distractedly as she watched the viewing globe. "Wow that bad huh?" 

"Home sweet home." Adam muttered as he watched. They were all focused on the viewing globe that they didn't see the ranger clad in black and pink walk in. Tommy looked up first and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" he asked. The ranger looked up at Zordon, then back at Tommy. Zordon gave a nod and the ranger proceeded to begin taking off their helmet.

By Tommy's observations he could tell it was female, the uniform resembling the uniform of the pink ranger except it was dark pink and black. She took off the helmet and Tommy had to pinch himself.

"Do you greet everyone like that or am I just special Tommy?" she grinned and held her helmet under her arm. 

"Kim!" Kat and Aisha said excitedly as they ran up to their friend and hugged her. She laughed and returned the group hug.

"Good to see you both too." She replied then pulled away, the others except Tommy walked up to her and hugged her.

"Its good to see you back in ranger attire Kimmy." Rocky laughed and she glared at him.

"I can still kick your butt Rocko don't go there." She poked him lightly then hugged Adam again.

"Hey there Danny Zuko." She joked as she looked at his 50's attire. He rolled his eyes.

"First the frog jokes now this, it'll never end." She laughed and turned to Billy hugging him tightly.

"Oooh its so good to see you!" she said happily as she hugged the guy who was like a brother to her.

"Same here Kimberly, I've missed you, and you haven't kept up correspondence." He joked lightly she nodded.

"Sorry about that but I will get better I promise." She pulled away from his embrace and looked over at Tommy. Placing her helmet on one of the consoles she puts her hands on her hips.

"Well? I don't get a hello?" she says with mock sternness. He grinned and walked over wrapping her in his arms. 

"Beautiful, I missed you." He murmured into her hair. "Like you wouldn't believe." He added. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Wow I know a month is a long time but…"

"I'll have to fill you in later, I promise." He laughed lightly and pulled away, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Right now we have a city to save and an ancestor to save."

"Yeah what's going on about that." She asked. Aisha pulled her away and began filling her in on what had gone on while Tommy and the others began planning an attack.  The alarms went off and they all turned toward the viewing globe.

"RANGERS, THE SENSORS HAS DECTECTED ANOTHER DISTRUBANCE IN THE CITY." Zordon announced as they watched the destruction.

"They sent down Goldar." Adam muttered as he watched a very Large Goldar begin terrorizing the city.

"Ew and he's still as ugly as ever." Kim made a face and Aisha nodded, smiling at bit.

"Well lets go guys, we have Kim to save." Tommy stated. Kim looked up at him and he rolled his eyes. "The other Kim."

"Thank you, so there won't be anymore confusion." She smiled at the others. "See you on the battlefield, Back to Action!" she called out and teleported out. Tommy smiled briefly.

"Alright guys, lets go kick some butt!'

"Right!" they agreed in unison.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"The Falcon!"

"The Frog!"

"The Ape!"

"The Crane!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Bear!"

"MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU!" The old sage said as they departed from the command center.

***

          The others arrived in the middle of the city, surveying the destruction. "Geez, talk about a mess." Kat looked around at the smashed up cars, torn buildings and streets lined with other debris.

"Rangers! Come out where ever you are! Don't hide! I have my little gift with me and if you don't show up, she gets it!" Goldar's voice boomed from somewhere in the city. 

"Alright guys, its time to take care of business!"

"Calling out the big guns right Tommy?" Rocky asked and Tommy nodded. 

"We need ninjazord power now!" 

"Ninja Crane Zord!"

"Ninja Ape Zord!"

"Ninja Wolf Zord!"

"Ninja Frog Zord!"

"Ninja Falcon Zord!"

"Ninja Bear Zord!" 

"Ninjazords power up!" they called and soon were in the cockpits of their zords. 

"I say we go major since he's playing mean!" Aisha called flipping a few switches.

"I couldn't agree more Sha, We need Ninja Megazord power now!" Tommy called out and the Ninja Falcon Megazord was formed.

"Alright lets nail this bad boy." Aisha called from her spot. They all nodded as they sent a punch towards Goldar's midsection.

"Anyone seen Kim?" Adam asked as they got into a hand to hand combat with Goldar.

"Looking for me?" Kim's voice came over the speakers. "Ninja Panther zord battle mode!" she called out, her zord turning into a battle zord of its own.

"Goldar doesn't know what he's against." Tommy said as they both fought against the enemy.

"Meddling pests, we'll have to finish this at a later time, I have to attend to my guest!" Goldar laughed and was gone. 

"I can't believe that!" Kim said upset as she hit the control panel in rage. 

"Its ok, lets get back to the command center and see if there's something we can do to get the other Kim out of there." Adam said trying to calm Kim down.

  
 "Yeah that sounds like a plan, lets do it." 

***

          They regrouped back at the command center, preparing to come up with a plan on what to do.

"Anybody have anything?" Tommy asked as they all stood around, looking at one another.

"I wish I did, I can't come up with anything though." Aisha shrugged and Rocky put an arm around her shoulders.

"If we could just teleport there, grab her and get out, without being caught, that would be the ideal plan." Kim sighed and leaned against Tommy, who wrapped his arms around her and shook his head.

"Too much of a risk, though that would be the best plan." He nodded. Billy sat in thought then came up with an idea.

"Well knowing the way Goldar operates he'll gloat that he has her captive and tote her around as if she were a trophy." He began.

"Meaning if we get a good enough shot when he has her around, we can get her." Kim concluded, getting a smile from Billy. 

"Affirmative, therefore…"

"We just sit around and wait for Goldar to attack?" Rocky asked. Billy shrugged and gave a nod.

"Well that's all we can do."  They all agreed to go home, rest a while and meet up at the juice bar later on.

"Kimberly?" 

"Yeah Tommy?" she turned and looked at him. He slipped his hand into hers and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"How about we go out for a walk? Just to talk and stuff." She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Hey Kim!" Rocky called out before her and Tommy had disappeared. She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah Rocko?"

"So you're the pink panther huh?" he smirked. Kim shook her head and the others laughed.  Aisha hit him in the back of the head and walked off.

"What? You know it was funny!" he defended himself.


	5. Chap 4

            Kim and Tommy walked through the park, talking and laughing. They came up to a picnic table and sat down, Tommy sitting on the table part, and Kim between his legs, her elbows propped up on his knees.

"So she's me?" She asked finally as she watched the lake. Tommy leaned in kissing the top of her head.

"Yes and no, I mean she's you in every aspect of the way you look, identical, I mean even I would have a hard time telling you apart." She looked up at him. "Well might, but I know you so well, it would be easy to tell."

"Good answer." She smiled. He laughed and let his chin fall onto the top of her head, his arms hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"I can't believe we're just waiting around to be attacked." Tommy sighed and Kim shrugged.

"Yeah kinda weird huh, like a bunch of sitting ducks." 

"More like sitting rangers." Tommy corrected her and she nodded, leaning back against the table.

"Yeah rangers, wow its crazy to be considered a ranger again." She smiles. "Sorta like a dream come true."

"I was going to ask you how it felt, you know to go from being…" he paused, not wanting to say it.

"Powerless to having power again?" she filled in, he nodded, glad that she could still sense what he meant. "It feels…good. The Panther has such power Tommy, like you wouldn't believe! I felt so free with the crane, being able to soar, but the panther…"

"Makes you feel stronger?" he finished. She nodded and turned slightly to look at him.

"Being the crane gave me the ability to fly, to soar, but with the panther, it's like more power."

"Yeah I know what you mean." He smiled down at her and she laughed lightly.

"Yeah says the winged lord of the skies." He rolled his eyes and she poked him playfully. "You know its true! That's what you are! If I remember correctly, Dulcea said…" she gets a serious look on her face and mimics Dulcea's accent. "And you Tommy are the Falcon, Winged Lord of the skies."

"Thank you Dulcea Junior." He kissed the tip of her nose softly. She batted him away playfully then got up when he lunged for her. She laughed and began running.

"Ha! The panther can run faster than the Falcon can!"  He had his arms around her waist in no time and she gasped.

"But the falcon can fly." He murmured in her ear and she smiled. "Plus it has pretty good eye sight." She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Couldn't agree more handsome, couldn't agree more." She leaned in to kiss him, in which he happily returned; they stood embracing each other, locked in their kiss for a few minutes.

"Crap." Kim muttered and pulled away. Tommy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked moving a strand of hair from her face, she shrugged.

"We're just going to be late to meet the others, its twenty minutes past and you know I hate to be late." He shrugged and smiled down at her.

"Its me beautiful, they're counting on me to be late." She laughed and pushed him. 

"Two things I missed most, your faulty memory and your lack of punctuality." 

"Hey!" he called out as he picked her up and carried her out of the park, much to her giggles and shrieks of protest.

***

            "Late again, I told you he'd be late, even with Kim." Adam grinned and Rocky groaned.

"Yeah whatever Adam." He gave the other male a five-dollar bill and Aisha shook her head.

"Making money off our leader? Now that is just wrong, what would your momma say if she saw you?"

"That my lack of gambling experience against Adam has gotten worse?" Rocky laughed and took a sip of his smoothie.

"Wow Rock, big words, nice." Adam snickered and Rocky glared over at him, shaking his head.

"Adam, Rocky is capable of constructing a sentence with larger words than his more capacity usually allows him." Billy nodded shortly, Rocky looked over at him, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah really didn't pick up much of that, but thanks Billy, I think?"

"You're most welcome Rocky." He smiled and looked over at the door that just opened, Kim and Tommy both walking laughing.

"Its good to see him so happy." Kat smiled and took a bite of the apple she had in her hand.

"Yeah it's a good look for him, you know smiling and all." Aisha laughed and munched on a few fries. 

"Well, well if it isn't the geeks." Bulk sneered as he walked by their table. Aisha and Kat shared an eye roll while the guys ignored their comment.

"Good to see you two haven't changed much." Kim laughed as her and Tommy walked up the few steps, hand in hand. Skull elbowed Bulk and smirked.

"Well if it isn't Miss Kim." Bulk looked over at Kim and Skull nodded.

"Yeah Bulky, Kim, hehe." He repeated. Bulk looked over at this companion and shook his head.

"I don't need an echo Skull, I know what I said." Bulk rolled his eyes and looked back at them. "There's a new power ranger in town and we plan to find out who it is!"

"And how do you suppose you're going to do that?" Kim asked, crossing her arms over her chest, an amused smile on her lips. Bulk looked over at her and narrowed his eyes.

"How do we know you won't just try and track them yourselves?"

"Yeah, track them yourselves!" Skull repeated and Bulk glared at him. "Sorry Bulky." He apologized and Bulk nodded.

"We'll just be on our way now, later losers." He scoffed and walked out, Skull following behind him. They all laughed.

"I'd really like to see them try." Adam muttered and Aisha snickered, shaking her head.

"They wouldn't know the rangers if they were standing right in front of them…"

"Hey Sha…" Tommy said in a hushed whisper. "They were." They all broke out into laughter. 

"They still have yet to get a clue." Kim concluded and sat down, Tommy doing the same. They were all talking when their communicators went off. Tommy looked around and motioned for them to walk to a corner.

"This is Tommy." He replied and waited for an answer, the others crowded around still keeping a lookout for anyone.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi Rangers! Just as we suspected, Goldar has brought down Kimberly with him, but Rangers, she's not doing too well…"

"RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMIDATELY." Zordon's voice interrupted Alpha's.

"We're on our way Zordon." Tommy nodded.

"Ay-yi-yi Rangers hurry! We don't have much time." And with that they looked around one last time then teleported out. 

***

Alpha was pacing back and forth when the rangers arrived. Kim ran over to him and put a hand on his robotic shoulder. 

"What's wrong Alpha?" she asked worriedly, the little robot looked highly upset. She looked up at Zordon. "What's going on that he is this upset?"

"KIMBERLY, IT APPEARS THAT THE TRAVEL TRHOUGH TIME AND THE DIFFERENT ERAS HAVE TAKEN A TOLL ON YOUR PREDECESSOR." 

"What do you mean?" she asked letting go of Alpha and standing up straight, her eyes locked with his.

"SHE'S BECOMING WEAKER, AND IS NOT DOING WELL AT ALL." Zordon said sadly. Kim gasped and shook her head.

"So she's dying? No, this can't be happening." Tommy wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned against him. "What do we have to do?" 

"AS HARD AS IT MIGHT BE, TRY TO SAVE HER FROM GOLDAR, THAT IS HER ONLY CHANCE OF SURVIVAL."  He told them and they nodded.

"Wait! Goldar doesn't know much about this does he?" 

"About what Kim?" Adam asked her. She smiled and looked at the others. 

"Well that I was thinking was, we make a trade, her for me. If he thinks we're connected in some way, that I could also be affected, meaning…"

"If you act that way, they think they've won because they actually have a ranger when in reality you're fine and can kick butt and get yourself out of there!" Aisha finished and Kim nodded.

"Exactly, so what do you think?" she looked around at the others for their answers.

"I can't let you do it Kim, its too dangerous." Tommy said finally. She turned to look at him, and shook her head.

"I can't believe you, come on! This is the only way it's going to work! We can't do anything else, we won't get her back alive if we don't do this." She pleaded with him, he looked down and sighed.

"Fine but if anything happens, I wont be able to forgive myself." He shook his head and she got on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Thanks handsome, I'll be fine I promise, I just need some help from Alpha." She looked over at the robot. "Tell me that you can make my morpher and communicator invisible."

"I can try, follow me." He replied and walked over picking up a few gadgets and began toying with them. Tommy watched as Kim and Alpha made her things invisible and shook his head.

"She'll be fine, we all know that she's strong." Aisha said trying to calm him down. He nodded and shrugged.

"I just don't want to risk losing her." he looked over at her. "She's one of the people that I care more about than life itself, and if she's gone, half of me will disappear." He sighed and Aisha leaned her head against his shoulder.

"But if you don't let her do this, the other Kim dies, Rita and Zed can go back into time screw around with it and our Kim wont be around then, are you willing to risk that happening?" he shook his head. "I thought so, then let her do this, we'll get them both, I promise."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that Aisha." He smiled at her and she shrugged giving him a short hug.

"Anytime Tommy, just keep your head up and show her that you're ok with this, I know she's hurting because you don't want her to do this." He nodded and made his way over to Kim, who was strapping on her now invisible communicator and morpher.

"Hey." He said as he stood next to her. She looked up at him and smiled briefly.

"Hey there yourself, listen I know that you don't want me to…"

"Kim, I'm ok with it, I just want to know that you're going to be safe and not get hurt." He interrupted her. She smiled and threw her arms around him. 

"I promise I won't get hurt, I just need to act really well." She smiled up at him. The alarms went off and Tommy looked down at her.

"Time to put those acting skills to work." He nodded and her and she went limp, pretending to have fainted. He picked her up in his arms and held her close.

"RANGERS BE VERY CAREFUL, MAKE SURE GOLDAR DOESN'T SUSPECT A THING, KIMBERLY…" he waited for a response from the 'unconscious' ranger. She opened an eye and looked up at him. "MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." She nodded and resumed her unconscious state.

"Lets do it guys." Tommy said finally and the others nodded, they teleported out to the park where they would make the 'trade.' 

***

The rangers arrived at the park, already morphed. Goldar turned and looked at them. 

"Nice of you to show rangers." He sneered and looked at them. The putty patrol walked up behind him, pulling the other Kim, who looked like she was about to faint.

"We're here to make a trade." Tommy said reluctantly. "Our Kimberly for yours." Goldar looked over at him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. Aisha came to Tommy's side, her fists clenched.

"She's dying, just like yours is."

"Why would I want her then?" he asked them.

"Easy, we take the other Kim back to her time and our Kim will still be with you, therefore can be yours to deal with." She answered him. He seemed to think about it then give a nod.

"It's a deal, hand over the girl!"

"Not till we get her first." Adam pointed and the other Kim. Goldar looked over at them, not trusting them.

"A ranger always keeps their end of the bargains up." Rocky stated. Billy and Adam walked over to the putties and took the other Kim in their arms while Tommy delivered their Kim to Goldar. He looked over her and signaled the putties to take her. 

"Tommy don't." Kat put her hand on Tommy's shoulder as the putties began walking away with the unconscious Kim. Goldar laughed.

"Foolish Rangers, now you'll have one of your own against you." And with that he disappeared.

"Kim." Tommy whispered and let his head fall forward. Billy and Adam were holding onto the other Kim.

"Tommy, lets get back to the command center, see if we can do anything with her."  Adam said as they all stood together. He simply nodded and they teleported back.

***

Rita looked at the unconscious ranger in the cell and sniffed.  "I really don't see what's so special about her, I mean she's the same!'

"No your cruelness, this is the actual ranger. The others made the trade with us." Goldar explained what had happened down on earth and Rita smirked.

"This is excellent! We will finally destroy those power brats with one of their own!" she cackled and walked away from the cell, Goldar following. Kim opened an eye and looked at her surroundings. Putties would come in to give her water in a bit; she had heard that conversation so she's play opossum until then.

***

Alpha had already set up a bed in the medical bay when the rangers arrived. Tommy laid the unconscious Kim on the bed and sighed. Alpha began hooking up various wires to her body, which were connected to large machines.

"I'm going to find some good old smelling salts to bring her to, nothing like the smell of that stuff to wake you up." Aisha had announced after they powered down. Billy and Adam dispersed to go monitor some of the machines or see if Kimberly had tried making any contact with them, while Rocky went in search of some water and a washcloth to put on Kim's head.

"Alpha, do you know where Tommy is?" Kat asked looking up from her spot near the bed. Alpha's metal head looked around then shook.

"Not a clue Katherine, I haven't seen him since you arrived." She nodded and stood up. Then got an idea.

"Alpha I'll be back, I'm on the communicator if she wakes up." The robot nodded and got back to working on what he was doing. Kat moved away from the center of the command center and teleported out to the place Tommy would probably be.

***

            It was so quiet and peaceful out, with the cool breeze blowing off the desert-like surrounding. Kat arrived at her destination and smiled, she saw who she was looking for. Tommy's back was to her and she crept up slowly.

"Someone should really teach you the art of sneaking up on a person." He broke the silence. She exhaled and dropped down next to him on the top or the 'roof' of the command center.  She pulled up her knees under her chin and turned her head to look at him.

"How did you know I was sneaking up on you? I mean I didn't make a noise." He shrugged and kept looking out at the sand, the moonlight making it an almost iridescent white color.

"I heard you take a breath, it was like the whisper of the wind, though I knew the difference, guess its just luck."  She nodded and looked out at the scene before them.

"I've never been up here in the moonlight, its really nice." She said softly, as if speaking any louder would break the solemn ambiance of the mood.

"I know, I came up here by mistake once and found it peaceful, I've been coming here ever since, I'm sure Zordon and Alpha know by now." He sighed and looked up at the sky. Kat looked up with him.

"I think I see the big dipper." She pointed out then looked over at him through the corner of her eye, realizing he wasn't paying attention to the cluster of stars. "Tommy, she'll be back, glaring at the moon isn't going to get you very far."

"I just don't understand why's she not back yet, unless they harmed her." His voice turned from soft to hard and angry. She laid a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Stop thinking like that ok? She's fine, its Kim, she knows how to defend herself, and she will if she needs to, there's no need to worry about her." He nodded and sighed, dropping his chin onto his chest.

"It's hard when all I ever want to do is protect her and I can't, I mean I can't even protect her ancestor without nearly having her killed." 

"What's going on with the other Kim isn't your fault Tommy! It's the change! You can't tell me that is your fault, its impossible!" she took his chin in her hand and brought it up so her crystal clear blue eyes were looking into his deep chocolate ones.

"Its not your fault, Kim will be back, good as new, the other Kim will be fine too, and she'll go back to her white knight in shining armor, and all will be good." She finished with a smile, which he returned weakly. Their communicators went off.

"This is Tommy." He answered as him and Kat listened intently to what either Alpha or Zordon had to say.

"Ay=yi=yi! Tommy the other Kimberly is awake and she's calling for you, she's quite shaken!" The robotic voice exclaimed. Tommy stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'll be there in a second Alpha." He replied and cut transmission. He looked down at Kat. "You coming with me?" she shook her head and smiled.

"I think I'll just hang out here for a bit, but call me if anything gets crazy." He nodded and turned then stopped.

  
 "Kat?"

"yeah?" she replied.

"Thanks for reassuring me, I needed to hear that." He smiled then teleported down into the command center. Kat sighed and looked up into the sky.

"The things I do for love." She muttered softly and kept her gaze on the moon. 

***

            Tommy got down into the command center where the other Kim was previously lying down. Now she was sitting up looking around, her eyes wide.

"Wow oh wow, if Billy were to see this place he'd totally lose it for sure!" she said excitedly. Billy gave a fond smile and looked back down at the console he was at. Tommy walked up to Kim and smiled.

"How you feeling?" he asked putting some hair back behind her ears. She looked at him and smiled, then hugged him tightly.

"Better now that I've seen you." she said softly. Tommy returned the hug, holding back the urge to tell her how much he loved her. This wasn't his Kim, his Kim was on the moon, facing who knows what alone, and he couldn't save her. They pulled away and she looked at him.

"You traded her for me." She said softly. He nodded and she shook her head. "You traded the one person who means the most to you, for me."

"In actuality you are her, well sort of." Rocky corrected as he handed her the warm washcloth. She shrugged.

"Tommy knows what I mean." Tommy simply nodded and walked off as the other Kim began talking to Aisha.  He walked towards the entrance to the command center, his eyes closed, refusing to let the others see him cry.

"Come back to me Kimberly." He whispered, letting a single tear run down his cheek. Wiping at it furiously, he turned back around to join the others around Kim, who was still in awe of the place.

***

**Ah! Hehe what did you think of that? Yes yes there's only a bit more to this story and I've really wanted to finish it since I've enjoyed writing it! REVIEW!**


End file.
